


A Pirate Savior

by ADDButterfly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Naval Officer!Dean, Naval Officer!Sam, Pirate!Castiel, Pirate!Gabriel, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADDButterfly/pseuds/ADDButterfly
Summary: Naval officer Dean Winchester’s life is about to be turned upside down, along with his brother’s, when they are saved by pirates.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 18
Kudos: 38





	1. Siren Call

**Author's Note:**

> (I started writing this story years ago. I finally finished the second chapter and I wasn't going to post them until I had the whole story done, but I want to start posting it now. So here is chapter 1. I hope you all enjoy it!)
> 
> This is a historical pirate romance/adventure story. Castiel and Gabriel are both pirates, Dean and Sam are Royal Navy Officers. Also, this Castiel will have the personality of Future!Cas. But he should be mostly regular Castiel.

[ ](https://imgur.com/u6mxFHs)

Chapter 1

When Dean Winchester heard the siren song, he knew that his men were going to crash the ship into the rocks that sat along the island’s banks. 

He snarled as he ran up the steps to the deck and cursed himself for not doing the protection spell on his men. The brunette started to say the spell, but with one glance towards where the rocks were, he knew it wouldn’t be finished on time. 

Dean’s shoulder was grabbed and he was forcibly turned around. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw his younger brother Samuel staring at him with terror in his eyes. 

“Don’t worry Samuel. I know how we can survive this. Do you have a satchel of the items you need; things that can get wet?” He was gripping his brother tightly on the biceps, and his tall brother nodded, holding up a bag filled with personal items. “Good. Now go to the back of the ship and start climbing down the ropes I hung there. Don’t get too close to the water; we will have to push off as hard as we can when the ship comes close to crashing. Now go!” He shoved his younger brother towards the stern of the ship. 

Dean ran to his quarters and grabbed his emergency sack, knowing that someday his men would have been so stupid as to pass by Sirenum scopuli. 

By the time he got outside he saw they were only moments away from crashing. The brunette hurried to the end of the ship and slid down so fast it gave his hands rope burn, but he ignored it. “Ready to jump?” Dean yelled to his younger brother. 

Samuel nodded and looked down at the water nervously. He prayed that he and his older brother would survive through the jump.

“Jump!” Dean practically screamed, startling Sam. Both of them kicked off from the ship it seemed like they flew ten feet from the crashing ship. “Swim, hurry. Get to the rocks.” Dean called out over the crashing of the waves. 

Sam gasped for air when he broke through the water and he winced when he grabbed onto a sharp set of rocks and was cut on his hands. So he then grabbed onto a different set. He looked around and let out a relieved breath when he saw his brother climbing up and looking for him. 

When Dean caught sight of his brother he let out a laugh, “Yes! We did it Samuel!” He jumped back into the water and made his way over to his younger brother. “Thank god.” He kissed his brother’s cheek. 

“We need to keep on this side so the sun won’t burn us to a crisp. When the sun sets we need to get up into the middle of the rocks. I saw they have an indent in them, so we can lay on them safely. Don’t fret none little brother, we are safe for now.” Dean didn’t bother telling his brother that the chance of someone coming around and finding them is slim to none. But there was always faith that someone could come by. 

[](https://imgur.com/u6mxFHs)  


It was the next day when Sam asked him, “How come we didn’t just take one of the row boats?” He had the big expressive brown eyes that could make any man or woman come crawling to him.

“It would have been nice to have one, but we didn’t have time.” Dean sighed, “I should have realized where we were going sooner. It’s entirely my fault, and I put you in danger.” He was the Captain for crying out loud. He was supposed to know every single part of the ocean they were going towards. 

“I have no idea why Lieutenant Turner made us do this damn mission. He had known we were new to this. I...I never wanted to be a Captain; I wanted to be a blacksmith. Making weapons is my forte. And you, you wanted to be a Concord, bringing the pirates and thieves to justice.”

Dean shook slightly as he gripped tightly onto the rocks, not wanting to take the chance of getting his head under the water, because he might not have the energy to swim back up.

They were both bouncing in the water behind the rocks, trying to stay in the shade for as long as possible.

It was a few hours later that Sam hugged Dean, “I am scared Dean. I don’t want to die.” That was all the seventeen year old murmured into his older brother’s ear.

“I won’t let you die. I will take care of you, don’t worry.” All Dean could do was try and comfort his scared brother - even if he was scared for his life also. “Did I ever tell you about when you were a toddler, mother found you trying to eat flowers and weeds out in the garden?” 

Samuel let out a small laugh, shaking his head, “Did I? What did mom do?” He was engrossed in the story, which Dean was grateful for.

“She about screamed bloody murder is what.” Dean chuckled as he remembered what happened just like it was yesterday. “She had run out the door and yanked the flowers and weeds from your mouth and said, ‘Samuel, you don’t eat flowers.’ And you looked up at her with your big eyes and said, ‘Flowers pretty, ate them to be pretty too.’ She was instantly calm and picked you up and cuddled you, forgetting about it seconds after it happened.” 

Tears were in Sam’s eyes and he blinked them away and let out an uncomfortable laugh. Dean kissed his brother’s forehead and said softly, “You turned out to be very smart and handsome. Mother would be so proud of you.”

“Thank you Dean.”

“No need to than-,” Dean stopped when he looked out into the horizon and his eyes got bigger. “I-It’s a ship! It’s a ship Sam!” He couldn’t stop laughing as he climbed onto the rocks and started waving his arms. 

Sam had also got up onto the rocks and sat down in front of his brother and waved his arms and started to yell, which made Dean laugh. “They can’t hear us quite yet little brother.” He ruffled his younger brother’s hair affectionately. “It could be another hour before they get here. But they should still be able to see us here.” 

He was still waving his arms when he realized they were still near the Sirens and he cursed under his breath. Those men won’t be able to save Dean and his brother. Not unless they know about mythical creatures.

The wind had chosen that moment to pick up, which would bring the ship to them faster than Dean had originally thought. 

The brothers decided to talk about the people they had fancied while back at St. Texans, and what they were going to do when getting back to their homeland.

When Dean looked up to see how far the ship was he let out a gasp of horror when he saw that it was a pirate ship that was making its way towards them. “Samuel you need to listen to me. Do not say anything back to them, or they will kill us. You remember what we learned about pirates. They are soulless, unloving creatures that will kill us for nothing. I refuse to lose you to ruthless barbarians.”

His young charge nodded, “I remember Dean. I won’t give them any reason. What if...What if they try to-,” Sam couldn’t even finish the sentence, he was blushing hard and Dean felt the anger boiling within him. If any damn pirate even looked at young Samuel like that, he would slit their throats and piss on their dying bodies. 

“I won’t let them do anything to you Sam. I will find a way to keep them from you. I promise. You know I am good at keeping those, especially when it comes to you my dear brother.” He hugged Samuel tightly and felt tears stinging his eyes. “Do not let them tear away your bright and sensitive soul.” He whispered into his baby brother’s ear. 

Sam nodded, “I won’t Dean, I promise.” He looked down at the rocks and ocean and he sniffed sadly.

It took the ship all too long for it to finally get close enough to the brothers for it to pick them up.


	2. Trustworthy Pirates?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are saved by Pirates. How are they gonna survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was also a chapter I wrote years ago but never finished. I finished the chapter last week when I published the first chapter. I am going to start trying to write more so I hope you all enjoy and give some kudos and comments.

****Chapter 2** **

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/u6mxFHs.jpg)

The first thing Dean hears is a voice that just means trouble, “Man and freakishly tall kid overboard!”

The ship was finally close enough to throw them a rope, and when it smacked Dean on the head he looked up and glared at who threw it at him. He saw a blond with a wide grin on his face, “Hurry and get up here. We don’t want to waste all of our time waiting for you to get your asses on our ship.”

The man was about to throw another playful insult at them when a sharp, deep voice said, “Gabriel! Just help them up.”

That deep voice made chills go down Dean’s back, and he was wondering what kind of trouble he brought upon himself and his brother. “Come on Samuel.” He grabbed the railing and lifted himself over weakly, but a well-built arm gripped his own and raised him up.

Dean turned around and grabbed his younger brother’s hand and pulled him up. When Sam was on the deck, he was pushed behind his older brother even though he could easily see over Dean’s head.

The blond chuckled as he saw that the taller one was actually the younger of the two. “Well well, look at that Castiel, another pair of brothers like us. The youngest is the tallest.” He gave a grin to his ‘younger brother’.

Castiel, the supposed younger brother was staring at Dean like all the worlds answers were in his soul. It of course made the brunette uneasy and he shuffled back a little bit, forcing his brother against the railing.

“Don’t worry. No harm will come to you.” The deep gravelly voice of the Captain was what stopped Dean from shuffling. So Castiel was the Captain of this pirate ship. It surprised the older Winchester and he almost cocked his head to the side as he watched the dark haired man carefully.

Dean couldn’t help but mutter, “Are you sure about that? You _are_ pirates after all. Isn’t that all you do?”

“Dean!” Sam hissed and jabbed a finger into his back, “You are going to get us killed!”

Gabriel had looked stunned at what the older brother said and he glanced at his brother. He knew that his Castiel was the calmest and most patient of all the men on the ship, but he was still worried. And added to that, Gabriel was taking a liking to the taller brunette. The way he rolled his eyes at his brother’s back. It made the blond feel funny inside. He shook it off. He sure as hell isn’t supposed to be fond of a damned naval officer. They were the enemy.

Castiel sighed and was about to say something but was interrupted by his uncle Zachariah snarling and pulling out his sword to stab Dean. “No! I just said to them they will not be harmed. I will not be made a liar!” Castiel’s voice boomed across the ship, startling the Winchester brothers.

Dean looked around and saw an ugly middle aged man sneering and holding his sword towards Dean.

“Come on Zach. We need to go man the sails anyhow.” A tall and thin man, whom Dean hadn’t seen up until now, led the disgruntled man away.

“Thank you Balthazar.” Was all that Castiel needed to say, and the older man gave a small nod of the head in acknowledgment. The dark haired man with the deep smokey voice looked back at Dean and gave a very slight smile.

The Captain and his older brother ended up just staring at each other as if they could talk silently. Sam let a small laugh escape his mouth and thought, _‘They probably can.’_

The taller teenager looked around at some of the pirates that inhabited the ship. He couldn’t help curling his lip and scrunching his nose in disgust at some of them. He looked over at Captain Castiel and the blond man next to him.

The blond seemed to have a sense of humor that never ended. _‘Gabriel’._ That seems like a very strong and proud name to have. Samuel had never met anyone with that name, but he just knew that people with it, were bound to be brave and loyal.

Castiel watched the brothers with unhidden curiosity. He decided to then tell them the sleeping arrangements. “I would prefer to have...Dean was it?” He looked at the one that seemed to be taking charge of everything.

“Yes. Dean Winchester. This is my younger brother Samuel.”

“Alright then, Dean Winchester. You should stay in the Captain’s quarters, my quarters. Samuel can bunk with Gabriel. He will watch over your brother.” Castiel promised Dean, his eyes honest, showing his emotions, unlike any other part of the pirates face; which just looked like a hardened mask to keep from getting hurt.

But that didn’t stop Dean from gritting his teeth and growling out, “Sam and I will not be separated. I don’t trust pirates, and I never will. We have heard what goes on in ships like these.”

“You have nothing to worry about Dean. We are not your normal type of pirates, as you would say.”

“Well _Cas_ , pardon me if I do not believe you.” Dean spoke Castiel’s name in a way to mock him, but it only made the dark haired pirate want the eldest Winchester more.

Castiel tilted his head and looked at the man curiously, “What did you call me?”

Now Dean was unsure of himself, and the way he had spoken to the other man. “I...called you Cas?”

It took a minute before Captain Castiel mulled the name around in his head before nodding, “It’s acceptable. You may call me that.” He then turned around and started up to the stern deck, practically ignoring the brothers.

Dean opened his mouth and then shut it when Cas just walked away like they never even spoke to each other. He turned to Sam and made a confused/inquisitive face, and his brother just let out an amused snort and shrugged his shoulders. Sam then pushed his older brother out of the way and walked towards Gabriel, his mind full of questions.

A scoff escaped Dean and he was about to stalk over to his brother, but when he saw that Gabriel wasn't going to force Sam to do anything, he decided that maybe his younger brother was safe for now. That in turn made the light haired brunette walk up the stairs to where the captain was standing. “So Cas, how did you get past the Siren’s without using a protection...-” His eyes widened when he realized he just made the biggest more horrifying mistake in the world. His father told him to _never_ bring up mythological or supernatural facts. Some tend to look at those people like they are crazy.

Cas turned sharply toward him and his blue eyes stared him down like he said...exactly what he said. “Say that again boy? How do you know about spells?” He strode over to Dean and gripped him by his lapels and pulled him closer. “Tell me! How do you know?”

The brunette’s eyes were wide and Dean was starting to see just how powerful and strong Castiel really was. “Our father. He taught us everything we know. That’s how my brother and I made it off the ship in time. The Sirens song never got to us - but I had forgotten about my crew. It was too late for me to finish it in time.” Dean’s voice showed how upset and idiotic he felt. He stared into the captivating eyes of the man that was currently holding him close, his breath smelling like cinnamon, which was rare in this time and age. Dean unconsciously leaned forward a little to get another whiff of the spicy aroma. Thankfully he jerked back in time before the captain realized Dean was diving into his personal space.

When Castiel spoke it had startled Dean, and his eyes went straight to the amused blue eyes, "What did you say?"

Captain Castiel bit the inside of his cheek to not groan in frustration. He did not understand how one man could aggravate him to no end. "I _said_ 'why was your ship so far away from any lands naval officers need to possibly go?' Are you dumb? Or do you have problems listening to people with higher authority?"

Dean's nostrils flared at the challenge, and he stepped even closer to the captain, his eyes boring into the dark haired man's. "Maybe I do, what are you going to do about it?" He smirked, but that smirk dwindled down to nothing as Castiel's pupil's dilated and his breath went heavy.

"Are you dying to find out... _boy_?"

"Do. Your. Worst. And don't you call me boy you loathsome pirate." Was all Dean said back to Castiel, his eyes saying even more than his mouth.

As Dean was being dragged down to the cargo hold, he realized now just what Captain Castiel and he were supposed to do. He glanced at all the pirates down against the sides of the ship, smirking and hooting. Dean and Cas were going to fight.

"What are the rules?"

Castiel raised a brow and contained his snort of amusement, "No rules, except, this will not be a fight to the death. It's only to see who is really superior around these here seas." He held out a hand towards Dean, and the brother looked down at it in confusion. Cas leaned forward and mockingly said, "this is where we shake hands boy. As a sign of good luck." His eyes narrowed and Dean knew he had to shake hands, or he might just get his throat slit then and there.

The eldest Winchester swallowed hard when he felt the large dry hand against his own; and whose eyes were so penetrating, that it felt like the pirate was staring into his soul.

Seconds passed and someone gave the signal to fight. Castiel was ready and gave a swift punch to Dean’s stomach, making the Naval officer groan and bend forward in pain. Castiel then grabbed Dean’s head and raised a knee to Dean’s face. Dean jerked his head out of the way before his nose was broken. Dean raised his fists and dodged a punch to the face before he landed a punch on Castiel’s cheek. While Dean was busy aiming for Castiel’s face, he didn’t see Castiel swing a leg and swiped Dean at the knees, causing him to buckle to the ground. Castiel grabbed him around the neck and started applying pressure, causing Dean to fade in and out of consciousness. Dean wasn’t going to tap out, so he took it like a man. Castiel stopped before Dean fully passed out. Dean coughed as he collapsed onto the ground.

Castiel leaned down and rubbed Dean’s back, “You are an excellent fighter Dean Winchester. I would have been proud to have been beaten by you.”

“Yeah well, I am having an off day.” Dean muttered. He looked up in shock when he heard Castiel chuckle.

“I don’t doubt it Winchester.”

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/u6mxFHs.jpg)

Gabriel led Samuel to his cabin on the ship. Sam looked around, surprised by how clean it was. Gabriel chuckled, seeing the awe on the younger man’s face. “I do know how to clean and do upkeep you know.”

Sam flushed, ashamed at assuming that just because they were pirates, they were dirty and unsanitary. “Sorry, I just, never actually met pirates before.”

“I’m glad to be the first you have met. At least we give pirates a good name. Most other pirates do just what you would think they do.” Gabriel sat down on his bed and patted next to him. Once Sam sat down by him he continued, “Castiel and I, we weren’t raised as pirates. We were once part of a Naval crew, not unlike yours. Only we were betrayed by our own men and sent out to sea to die on a small boat. Castiel and I were rescued by pirates and we were in debt since then. We promised to be our own men and follow our own code. We never harm people that don’t deserve it, like rapists or murderers. Anyways, we went to our home village and asked our family and friends if they wanted to join us on the sea and quite a few agreed. Others we have picked up along the way that were grateful to be helped or saved.” Gabriel smiled at Sam and shrugged, “I know it sounds odd, but, I have never been happier in my entire life. I’m sure Castiel would say the same.”

Samuel looked at Gabriel in stunned silence. He never would have thought this was how pirates came to be. He knew it wasn’t a normal pirate life story, but it was a fascinating one none the less. “That’s… incredible. Have you ever met someone and thought of settling down, or what the plan was if that ever happened?”

Gabriel looked down, a thoughtful look on his face. When he looked back up at Sam, there was a twinkle in his eyes, “I never met anyone until now that made me think about it.” He then winked at the younger man, causing Sam to blush.

“I know what you mean…”

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/u6mxFHs.jpg)


	3. Rubies and Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samuel wakes up feeling refreshed, and Dean gets more than he is bargaining for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3. Just wrote this in less than an hour right before posting, it was pretty easy to write.  
> Be aware I edit my own work, so if there are any glaring mistakes, please tell me. Auto-correct only does so much. XD

**

Chapter 3

Samuel woke up feeling warm and comfortable for the first time in a long while. He blinked and looked around blearily. He sat up sharply when he realized they had been saved by pirates the day before. He looked down at the bed he was occupying and saw that Gabriel must have already left to do his job.

He pushed the blanket down off his shoulders and realized he was shirtless. Sam blushed and remembered that Gabriel and him had shared the bed. Sam snorted, thinking it was funny how a pirate was a gentleman and stayed on his own side of the bed. All the tales Sam heard about pirates raping and hurting anyone was definitely not true with Gabriel and this ship.

An odd sensation went through his body and Sam frowned, wondering why he was feeling a fluttering feeling in his stomach at the thought of Gabriel. He shook it off, assuming it was just hunger pangs he was feeling. Samuel climbed out of the bed and stretched. He chuckled when his fingers easily touched the ceiling of the cabin.

He looked around the room curiously, wondering what kinds of trinkets and baubles Gabriel was attracted to. Samuel stared in awe when he saw a bright red ruby sitting on the desk at the other end of the room. Sam walked over to the desk and reverently touched the ruby, admiring its beauty.

“I see you found one of my treasures.”

Sam almost jumped out of his skin as he whirled around and saw Gabriel grinning at him from the doorway. Sam relaxed and smiled back, “It’s breathtaking. I’ve never actually seen a gem in person, only from drawings.” Sam bit his lip before asking, “Could I hold it?”

Gabriel stepped into the cabin with an easygoing smile, “Of course you can. You don’t need to ask.” Gabe picked up the ruby and opened Sam’s hand with his other and placed the ruby in Samuel’s big hand. Gabriel slowly let go of Sam’s hand, his fingers trailing down the other mans. Gabriel licked his bottom lip shyly before stepping back from the tall dark haired man. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

Sam blushed slightly when the heat from Gabriel’s fingers seeped into his own. The fluttering feeling in his stomach came back with a vengeance. The ruby was cool to the touch, smooth and heavy. Sam held his breath while he held it, almost afraid if he moved or breathed, it would break. “It’s so beautiful.” He whispered.

“Yes, you are.” Gabriel whispered back. He was staring at Samuel, his eyes bright.

Sam looked up at Gabriel and he felt his mouth go dry when he realized that Gabriel was talking about him, not the ruby.

**

Dean was standing at the helm of the ship when he felt a presence behind him. “Castiel, you need to make more noise when you are walking up to someone.” He turned around with a grin.

His smile dropped when he saw it wasn’t Castiel that was standing near him, it was Zachariah, the pirate that tried to thrash Dean when he first arrived.

“Zachariah right?” Dean asked nonchalantly, trying to hide the creeping feeling of dread climbing up his spine. He started taking small steps away from the bald pirate

Zachariah sneered at brunette, his eyes flashing with anger. “How dare you speak to me you pathetic speck of nothing. You should be grateful we even saved your worthless hide. If it had been me, I would have left you to die in the sea. We don’t need more people eating the food and being a waste of air.”

Dean’s eyebrows raised in shock. This man didn’t even know him and he hated him with a vengeance. It was odd to say the least. “Well, don’t hold back, tell me how you really feel.”

The pirate frowned, “I am telling you how I feel. You better be watching yourself. The captain won’t be able to watch you all the time. You never know when an accident might happen, or maybe you fall over board and no one sees it to save you.” Zachariah smirked, taking a big step towards Dean and leaning towards the younger man and breathing his hot nasty breath in his face. “I can’t wait til I over throw Castiel and become the captain of this miserable piece of shit.”

Dean swallowed, his throat feeling tight, full of worry. “That’s not gonna happen while I am around.” He tried to sound confident, but in all honesty, he wasn’t sure who was on Castiel’s side, and who was on Zachariah’s. He didn’t even know any of these pirates. But the urge to help the captain was blindsiding him.

Zachariah snorted, looking both amused and shocked at the way the officer was talking back to him. “You go ahead and think that boy.” With that final comment, the pirate walked away with almost pep in his step.

The naval officer leaned back against the ship and let out a shaky breath. He didn’t know what to do. If he told Castiel, what if the captain didn’t believe him. Or what if he did and tried to do something and was hurt in the process. Dean didn’t think he could live with himself if Castiel was hurt or killed. The brunette shook his head, wondering why he was feeling this way about a pirate captain he just met yesterday.

Dean chewed on his lip as he walked down the stairs to the captains quarters, wondering what he should tell Castiel. Or if he should even tell him at all…

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Dean should tell Castiel what Zachariah is planning? Or should he keep it quiet?  
> I see some sparks between Gabriel and Sam happening. Let's hope nothing happens to hurt someone in the process.


	4. The Truth and Coming Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean decides to tell Castiel what Zachariah said to him. He learns some pleasing news. Samuel worries about his feelings for Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments! Another finished chapter that was done in an hour. This is the most I have written in years!

**

Chapter 4

Dean found Castiel at the other end of the ship, talking with some of his crew-mates. Dean stood behind and listened for a minute. He couldn’t control the smile that appeared on his face when he heard Castiel laugh and pat one of the pirates on the shoulder. The smile stayed on his face until Castiel turned around and looked at him with a small smile of his own. Dean then remembered why he was looking for Castiel. The somber look showed on his face and Castiel’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Dean? Is something the matter?” Castiel stepped towards the older brother. He started to reach up to touch Dean’s shoulder comfortingly, but Dean stepped back.

Dean said in a quiet voice so only Castiel could hear. “I can’t tell you now, just pretend everything is fine until tonight in your quarters.” He could tell Castiel had questions, but he couldn’t take the chance on someone overhearing. Thankfully Castiel accepted the odd request and gave a small smile to Dean. The captain put his arm over Dean’s shoulder and led him to the wheel of the ship.

“How would you like to steer for a bit?” Castiel’s change of subject was calm and smooth, as if nothing strange happened a moment ago.

“Sure Cas. Where is your helmsman?”

“Alfie went to get something to eat for himself and his partner, who is sick in bed today.”

Dean cocked his head to the side, “There are women on the ship?”

Castiel looked confused for a moment before he realized what Dean was asking, “Oh, yes there are women on the ship, but Alfie’s partner is Adam. Adam is one of our lookouts.”

Dean swallowed hard, the information almost too much for him to handle. “Isn’t that a sin? I heard homosexuality was an abomination…” He knows for a fact that being homosexual is looked down on.

“Let me ask you a question Dean. As long as there is consent and everyone is of age, how is being in love wrong?” Castiel looked pointedly at the older Winchester, a soft smile on his face.

A blush appeared on Dean’s face and he rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m sorry if I sound stupid, or naive. I just grew up being taught that it was illegal and you could be put in prison for life if you were caught.”

Castiel sighed, a sad look appearing on his face, “Dean… it is illegal. But we are pirates on a pirate ship. We are more accepting than all the countries around us. Maybe one day it won’t be frowned upon, but until then, we try to be happy on this ship with who we are.”

Dean nodded, understanding what Cas was saying to him. “I think I know what you mean.” So the feelings he has been having since he was young wasn’t disgusting or perverted. It just wasn’t accepted by close-minded people. He felt a weight lift from his shoulders, as if he had been carrying it his whole life. “Thank you for explaining it to me.” He looked into Castiel’s ocean blue eyes and found himself staring at the captain for a long amount of time. The sounds of the crew laughing in the background shook Dean from his reverie and he blinked and looked away from Castiel. He didn’t see Castiel tilt his head to the side with a thoughtful smile on his face.

**

Gabriel had a grin on his face with a light blush on his cheeks, “Well I guess the secret is out huh?”

Sam’s heart was pounding in his ears. He can’t be feeling this way, it wasn’t real, was it? He remembers clearly what was taught at home. _‘A man should never lay with another man, it is an abomination and you will be found guilty of sodomy. If I ever hear that you are homosexual, I will not be your father any longer._ ’ Sam could clearly hear his fathers voice as if he was right next to him. He swallowed hard, a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach. “I-I’m sorry. I think I need some air. Please excuse me.” Sam dropped the ruby on the floor as he hurried out of the cabin.

Gabriel’s smile dropped and he looked worried. “Oh god, please don’t tell me that he didn’t realize I was queer.” He muttered as he dropped his face into his hands and let out a loud groan of disappointment.

**

Sam made it out of the cabin and to the side of the ship in record time. He leaned against the ship and took his deep heaving breaths of air. _‘I need to find Dean. I need my brother.’_ Samuel stood up straight and looked around the ship. From his vantage point he couldn’t find his brother. Sam pushed his hair out of his face and he stepped toward the first pirate he saw. They were younger looking and was carrying a tray of meats and cheeses. “I’m sorry to bother you. Have you seen my brother anywhere?”

“Oh, Samuel right? I think he was with Castiel at the wheel while I took food to my partner.” The pirate had an easygoing smile on his face, as if life was as good as it could get. “I’m Alfie by the way. I would shake your hand, but mine are occupied.” He laughed gently.

Samuel couldn’t help but smile back at the pirate, “It’s nice to meet you Alfie. Thank you for the help. I’ll get out of your way now.” He stepped away from the pirate and went on his way to find his brother.

When Sam caught sight of his brother he let out a relieved sigh. “Dean, there you are. Hello Castiel, do you mind if I take Dean to talk to him for a moment?”

“Of course I don’t mind Samuel. Dean just come back when you want to drive again.” Castiel smiled and nudged Dean with his elbow.

Dean blushed and smiled, “I promise I will be back for more steering.” Dean glanced at Castiel before turning to his brother and following him to another part of the ship. “What’s going on Sam?” He placed a hand on his brothers shoulder.

Samuel wasn’t sure how to bring it up to his brother, afraid of being shunned and cast overboard. “Dean… please don’t hate me. I don’t think I could live with myself if you never wanted to be around me.” 

“Sam, Sam calm down. What’s the matter brother?” Dean was starting to worry for the panic appearing on his younger brothers face. “You can tell me anything. I will never judge you or hate you.” Dean pulled Sam into a tight hug, “I swear to you, I will always be here.”

A tear appeared on Sam’s face and he wiped it away with a hard hand swipe. “I think I have feelings for someone. A person we were told that if we were ever seen with…” Sam swallowed and pulled away from the hug. “I think I am a homosexual.” He dropped his head shamefully, afraid to see the look on his brothers face.

A sad smile appeared on Dean’s face and he raised his brother’s chin. “Samuel. You have nothing to worry about. Castiel explained it to me and it’s not what we were taught.” Dean then went on to explain what Castiel told him. When he was done telling Sam that homosexuality wasn’t sinful or bad, Sam cried on his big brother’s shoulder, unable to contain his thankfulness of the accepting pirate ship that saved their lives. “Sam, we are free here more than we ever were at home.”

Sam pulled back from his brother and smiled. “Thank you so much for telling me Dean. I was so scared.”

“Nothing to be scared of little brother.” Dean gave Samuel one last hug before asking, “So… who is the lucky pirate?”

Sam blushed and opened his mouth, only to shut it and a worried expression appeared on his face, “Oh no. I need to go find Gabriel and explain to him why I ran.” Sam backed away from his brother and said, “I will see you later Dean I have to go find him!” Sam turned and ran to where Gabriel’s cabin was.

**

Dean found his way back to Castiel and hung out with the captain until night. Castiel led Dean back to his quarters. Dean stepped into the room and sighed. _‘It’s now or never.’_. “Cas… I have something to tell you and I don’t know how you are gonna react to it.”

“You can tell me anything Dean. You don’t seem like the type to lie so easily.” Castiel stood at his desk and looked at the Winchester.

Dean sat on the bed and sighed, “Zachariah threatened me and… “ Before Dean could finish his sentence, Castiel had a hard look on his face and stalked toward the door. “Wait Castiel! Please let me finish.” Castiel stopped at the door, his hand on the knob. He turned towards Dean with a furrowed brow. “Come back over here, please.” Dean patted the bed next to him. Castiel walked over to the bed and sat down next to the Winchester. “Alright, let’s try this again. Zachariah did threaten me, but it was because he wants to overthrow you as captain. I told him that I wouldn’t let that happen. He… didn’t take kindly to that news. Cas, he is going to try to kill you one day to become captain himself.”

Castiel had a look of shock on his face. His own uncle wanted to cast him out. The look on Dean’s face showed nothing but sincerity, so he wasn’t lying. “Thank you for telling me Dean. Don’t mention this to anyone else, I have to think on what I should do.”

“I’m sorry Cas. If there is anything I can do to help, I am here.” Dean placed on hand on Castiel’s knee. The pirate laid his own hand over Dean’s and squeezed the man’s hand gently.

“You have done so much already. I couldn’t ask more of you.”

Dean chuckled, “The funny thing is… I want you to ask more of me.”

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, I see some feelings happening with Dean.  
> Damn Sam, you better get to Gabriel fast and explain yourself.
> 
> Anything you like or don't like? 
> 
> Personally I thought the Alfie/Adam shout out was cute and I am happy with it.


	5. Attack of the Squid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men are in for a surprise when the ship is attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to AreaChickie for the chapter plot suggestion!   
> Any other suggestions from you all could possibly be used in the story with a thank you note, so don’t be shy. No suggestion is a dumb one. =)

**

Chapter 5

Gabriel was sitting on his bed with his head still in his hands when Samuel slams into the cabin, panting for air.

“Gabriel! I am so sorry I reacted the way I did. I was raised differently and was taught that being a homosexual was a sin and I would be put in prison for the rest of my life. I had to hide who I was my whole life and seeing you be so open about it scared me beyond belief.” Sam blurted it out as fast as he could. When he was done speaking, he looked down at the floor.

Gabriel lifted his head and the smile that shown up on his face was the biggest ever. He stood up from his bed and walked to Sam. “Really? You… you aren’t just saying that?”

Sam looked at Gabriel with a sad smile and touched Gabriel’s hand. “I’m not lying. I promise.”

“This calls for a celebration then!” He went to one of his trunks and opened it. He pulled out a bottle of wine and a package of chocolate. “I hope you like wine. Been saving this for a special occasion and I think this is the perfect time.”

Samuel couldn’t control the grin on his face. “You had me at celebration.”

Just as Sam walked toward Gabriel, the ship swayed hard to the side, causing Sam and Gabriel to ram against the wall of the cabin.

“What was that?!” Sam yelled in a panic. He reached to Gabriel and stood both of them up.

Gabriel looked at Sam, just as panicked as the younger man. “I have no idea. We better get out there and help.” He held onto Sam’s hand and ran both of them out of the cabin.

**

When Gabriel and Sam came out of the room, the ship was in chaos. Pirates were yelling and running to either side of the ship.

Gabriel looked around frantically trying to find the cause of the turbulence. He couldn’t see anything. That was until a large tentacle came up out of the ocean and slammed down on the deck of the ship, crushing one of the pirates instantly. Gabriel could only stare in shock. He had never seen a creature like this before, only hearing tall tales of giant squid dragging men to their deaths.

He was still staring in shock when he was shook from his reverie by Sam.

“Gabriel! We have to help. Go get a weapon. I have to find my brother, we can do a protection spell.” Sam touched Gabriel’s cheek gently before pushing the pirate toward the weapon room.

Once Gabriel was gone, Sam yelled for his brother.

“Over here Sam!” Dean yelled to his brother. Once Sam ran up to Dean, they hugged quickly before separating. “We need to do a spell on the ship before it’s crushed!”

“I know!” Sam yelled back over the sound of the ship creaking as it was slowly being squeezed by the creature.

Castiel ran over to Dean and looked him over to make sure he was okay before he glanced at Sam. “Our weapons aren’t strong enough to kill it.”

Dean shook his head, “No, Sam and I will need to do a spell on the ship to protect it from more damage. We need to find a room for us to do the protection spell.”

“Go to my quarters, it’s in the middle of the ship, it should be okay for now. Hurry!” Castiel urged the Winchesters away and they ran to gather supplies before heading to the captains quarters.

**

Dean lit a candle as his brother did. They both raised their hands, palms facing upwards. “Praesidio domum hanc creaturam mali.” They repeated the spell three times and each cut their hands and put out the candles with their blood. Dean was panting as he grinned at his brother, who looked just as worn out as him. “You alright Sam?”

“Yeah, Yeah I think I am okay. You?”

“I’m here. We should go see if it worked. I don’t feel anything shaking now.” Dean walked to the door of the cabin with his brother and opened the door.

When they got outside into the open air, Dean’s eyebrows raised when he saw the squid trying to slam it’s tentacles against the side of the ship with no avail. It was hitting a barrier that was surrounding the ship and it’s inhabitants. “Yes!” Dean jumped in excitement. He hugged his brother and spun him around. Sam laughed as he patted his brothers back.

Once Dean let go of Sam he looked around for Castiel. “I need to find the captain.”

“That’s fine, I need to find Gabriel anyway.”

**

When Samuel found Gabriel, Gabe was nursing a large cut on his arm. “Just couldn’t stay out of danger could you?” Sam smiled as he sat down beside the pirate and helped clean the wound.

“Oh, you know me. I laugh in the face of danger. Then I get hurt because I laughed at it.”

Sam snorted and wrapped Gabriel’s arm with cloth. “Sounds like something you would do.”

Gabriel looked at his arm before glancing at Sam and looking away. “When were you going to tell me you knew magic?”

The young officer sighed, dreading this exact moment. He and his brother tried to keep it a secret that they knew of magic and practiced it. Magic was highly illegal in most countries, so keeping it silent was the only way to live.

“I-I was hoping I wouldn’t ever need to. I’m sorry. I was taught magic by our father and he told us to never tell anyone. You don’t… are you mad at me? I will understand if you never want to be around me again.” Sam was hoping that wasn’t what Gabriel wanted.

Gabriel looked up at Sam sharply, “Of course I am not mad. We all have our secrets. Magic is very serious and I do not blame you for hiding it until it was necessary.” Gabriel placed his hand on Sam’s cheek, and the Winchester leaned his head into the palm. “Maybe I can tell you some of my secrets one day when we aren’t being threatened by sea creatures.”

“It’s a date.”

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knows how long the spell will hold.   
> Thank god that Gabriel is so understanding.


	6. Land Ho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make their first stop for supplies. Sam and Gabriel get serious.

**

Chapter 6

It wasn’t the first time that Dean woke up gasping for air. Fear gripping his chest like a vice. When he remembered where he was, he let out a slow breath. Dean turned his head to the other side of the room where a hammock was swaying, Captain Castiel sleeping almost peacefully. Dean laid back on the bed and watched the captain for a few minutes before he decided he might as well get up and visit with his brother if he was awake.

Dean put on his boots and made his way out of the cabin, making sure to shut the door quietly as to not wake Castiel. It was still dark, but sunrise was close by. Dean nodded at a few of the pirates he walked by as he made his way to Gabriel’s cabin. Dean knocked softly on the door. He was about to peek in when it opened and Sam looked out from the crack. Sam gave his brother a smile and stepped out of the room and shut the door.

“Hey. What are you doing up so early?”

Dean smiled easily, “I could ask you the same question.”

Sam blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I was thinking about Gabriel. I was having trouble falling asleep.”

“I understand that. You can talk to me about it if you want?”

“Yeah, I would like that. Let’s go to the end of the ship to talk privately.” Sam led Dean to the end of the ship and they leaned against the rails. “I’ve never felt this way about a person, least of all a man.” Samuel looked at his brother with a worried glance. “I still worry about others being able to tell I am that way. I don’t want to be hung or sent to prison for feeling this way.”

Dean grabbed Sam’s shoulder. “Sam, you have nothing to worry about. On this ship, we are free. We just have to be careful when we are visiting places. From what I can tell, Gabriel won’t let anything happen to you, neither will Castiel. I definitely won’t let anyone take you away.” Dean gave his little brother’s shoulder a shake, making the dark hair brunette laugh.

“Thanks Dean. I don’t know why I am stressing about this so much. I should just be happy and accept it.”

“We were raised different, and it’s hard to let that go. Just explain that to Gabriel and I am sure he would understand.”

Sam nodded as he stood up straight, “You are right. I think I am going to head back and try to get some rest before it’s time to get ready.”

“See you around Sam.”

“Night Dean.”

**

Dean woke to Castiel shaking his shoulder, “Dean. It’s time to get ready. We are almost to port. We need help getting the crates ready for transport.”

“I’ll be right out Castiel. Thanks for waking me up.”

Castiel let his fingers run gently down Dean’s shoulder, slow enough that goosebumps appeared on Dean’s skin.

Once Castiel was out of the room, Dean put on his boots and made his way out of the cabin. Pirates were milling about on the ship, talking and laughing as they pulled crates to the middle of the ship.

Dean grabbed one side of a crate and saw the pirate on the other side, “Oh, hey Alfie.”

Alfie grinned at Dean, “Hello Dean. Did you sleep well?”

“Better than I have in a long while. How is your… Adam?” Dean wanted to hit himself in the head at his phrasing, but thankfully Alfie laughed.

“He is doing a little better. Still under the weather. I am going to try to get some medicine for him while we are in town.” Alfie and Dean set the crate down next to the others. They continued to work until all the crates were moved and port was closer.

**

Alfie steered the ship into port as the anchor was dropped. “We are safe to leave captain.”

“Thank you Alfie. Alright men and women, we will be staying the day and night here in town. Be polite and no violence. I’m sure you remember our rules. I am trusting you all to behave yourselves.” Castiel looked at each of his crew and they all grinned and chuckled. Castiel smiled and looked at Dean and winked at him. “In the morning when the ring the bell, I want you all to get here as soon as possible. Now, we are all going to transport the goods. So let’s get to work everyone!”

**

It took a few hours to transport the crates and trade them for goods. Dean was even given some of the money to buy himself some supplies or food he wanted.

Dean was looking at a jewelry stall when he saw a ocean blue gem with a leather strap attached to it. “Madam, how much for this?”

“One silver piece.”

“Here you go.” Dean gave the woman one silver piece and he put the necklace in his pocket. “Thank you.”

**

Dean looked around for anyone from the ship and when he saw Castiel he waved and made his way over to the captain, “Hello Castiel.”

“Hello Dean. Did you find anything you wanted?”

“Yes, actually. I-I got this for you. When I saw it, it instantly made me think of your eyes.” Dean blushed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace. “Here you go.”

The blue gem glittered bright in the sunlight and Castiel was stunned into silence as he took the necklace into his hands. “Oh Dean… It’s beautiful.” He instantly put it over his head and held it almost reverently in his hand. “Thank you so much Dean Winchester.”

“It’s the least I could do after you saved me and my brother. But, I think you realize that I got it for you more than just because of that reason.” Dean reached his hand out and touched Castiel’s hand that was holding the necklace. He pulled his hand back before anyone saw and he smiled at the captain before walking away.

Castiel let out a breath. _‘This man is going to be the death of me.’_ He shook his head with a grin and followed after the elder Winchester.

**

Sam was instantly drawn to the fruit vendor and almost skipped over to the stall. He found fruits he never seen nor heard of. He made sure to get multiples of everything with his share. Sam realized he was going to need help taking the fruit crates back to the ship. He looked around for a crew-mate and when he saw Gabriel he called out for the honey-eyed man.

Gabriel heard his name being called and he saw Sam calling him over. Gabriel walked up to Sam with a bright smile. “You need help?” He instantly took the crate out of Sam’s arms and let Sam grab the other crate. “I see you found some goodies.”

“Absolutely. I didn’t know half of them but I thought what a better time to try new things.”

Gabriel snorted at the double entendre. “I can’t wait to try these with _you_.” He winked at the tall brunette.

Samuel laughed, a happy bright sound which made Gabriel’s stomach flutter.

They made it to the ship and took the crates to Gabriel’s cabin.

Once Sam set down his crate on the floor, Gabriel grabbed his hand and lifted it up to his lips and he pressed a soft kiss to Sam’s knuckles. “You look breathtaking when you are all bulging muscles and sweat.”

The younger Winchester chuckled, unable to control the blush that appeared on his cheeks. That didn’t stop him from answering back with a grin, “Well, you definitely have me wanting to lift you up and hold you against my bulging muscles.”

Gabriel wasn’t expecting that reply from Sam and he swallowed hard, a rush of heat swimming to his lower parts. “Don’t tempt me Samuel. I might take you up on that.” Gabriel then laughed almost shyly as he looked up at Sam. “But we need to wait until you are ready, I don’t want to rush into this. I like you too much. I want to get to know everything about you, then I want to map your body out with my tongue and know you from the inside out.”

It was Sam’s turn to swallow and he pulled Gabriel in for a deep kiss, his tongue swiping against Gabriel’s. They both moaned and gripped each other tightly as they continued to kiss.

Gabriel was the first to pull back, panting for air. “You are a devil you know that? Tempt me any more and I might not resist much longer.”

“Maybe that’s what I want.”

The elder Novak shook his head and he stepped back from Sam, “In all honestly, I don’t think I am ready yet.” Gabriel knew he was telling a white lie, but he didn’t want to rush into this with Samuel. If this was the only way to get the Winchester to slow down, he would need to lie.

“I’m sorry. I don’t want to pressure you at all.” Sam ran his hand across Gabriel’s cheek. “I can wait, I swear.”

Gabriel placed his hand on Sam’s that was on his cheek, “Thank you Sam. Means a lot to me that you still want to stick around.”

“Of course I do! This… I am not just using you. I feel something for you Gabriel. I haven’t felt this strongly about someone in a long time.”

“It’s the same with me. I honestly never thought I would meet someone again that I would want to be with romantically.” Gabriel leaned forward and pulled Sam into a tight hug. Feeling the Winchester’s arms wrap around his body easily made him warm and tingly. He let out a sigh and relaxed against Sam’s body. “I can’t wait to start this journey with you.”

Sam pressed his lips against Gabriel’s hair, “It’s already started.”

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel is taking it even slower than Sam and Gabe. Who would have thunk it? 
> 
> Any suggestions on what kind of perils or adventures they go into next?


	7. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel confronts Zachariah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long. So I forced myself to make this chapter so that is why it is so short. I still hope you enjoy it!

**

Castiel couldn’t help touching the necklace Dean gave him. A fond smile crept on his face and he spotted the elder Winchester walking around the ship chatting with the crew. He heard someone walk up to him and he kept silent, unsure of who was wanting to speak with him.

“Captain.” It was clearly said with an air of disdain.

“Yes, Zachariah?” Castiel didn’t turn to look at his Uncle, not knowing if he was going to get angry at seeing the man’s face.

Zachariah stepped forward so Castiel had to look at him. “I need to speak with you Captain. It’s about these Naval Officers you let come onto the ship.” Zachariah had a sneer on his face when he spoke of the Winchesters. “I don’t trust them Captain. They need to leave. We can just leave them on port here and ship off in the morning.” Zachariah seemed to think he was going to get his way, a confident smile growing on his face.

Castiel’s blue eyes sharpened on his Uncle and he hissed out, “They are not the enemy here. You will be clear to remember that Zachariah. I am the Captain of this ship and that will never change any time soon.” Zachariah seemed stunned to be spoken to like that but Castiel kept going. “I already have plans of the next Captain should something happen to me. I’m sorry Uncle, but you will never be Captain of this ship.

Zachariah almost turned purple in the face, filled with rage. “How dare you treat me this way nephew! I am your elder and you should respect me.”

Castiel looked almost bored, “I give respect to those who deserve it, not ones who threaten or think they are better than others.” Castiel narrowed his eyes at Zachariah and whispered harshly, “If I ever hear of you trying to overthrow me again, I will toss you overboard without a second thought. Either you leave this ship now, or you follow the rules I have made and do your job. You have until sunrise to decide.” With that, Castiel turned away from Zachariah and walked over to Dean and Alfie who were talking about the gifts they bought in port.

“Oh hey Cas! Show Alfie what I got you!” Dean was so happy and proud of the necklace he bought he wanted to show everyone.

Castiel couldn’t control the smile that popped up on his face, he pulled the necklace up and showed it to his crewmate. Alfie gasped and stared at it for a few moments. “It’s beautiful Dean. All I got was this for Adam.” Alfie pulled out a smooth blue and purple flat stone from his pocket. “It’s a soothing stone, when you feel stressed or overwhelmed you just hold it in your hand and rub your fingers on it.”

“That’s a great gift Alfie. I am sure Adam will love it.” Castiel smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder. “Why don’t you go spend time with your partner and give him the gift. Might help him get better faster. I’ll tell Benny to make you both a special meal for your anniversary.”

Alfie gaped, “You remembered… Of course you did. You have the best memory out of everyone on the ship. Thank you so much Castiel.” Alfie gave Castiel a hug and rushed off to his own cabin where Adam was holed up, being sick.

**

Dean leaned against the rail. “That was nice of you to give him the night off.”

“He needs it. Alfie is the main driver of the ship and doesn’t get that many nights or days off.” Castiel leaned beside Dean and looked at the elder Winchester with a somber look on his face. Dean saw the look instantly and became alert.

Castiel sighed, “I spoke to Zachariah. To say he wasn’t happy was an understatement. I made it clear he would never be captain no matter if something happened to me. But I just want you to be careful. The crew knows that you mean a lot to me, Zachariah is just out of the loop, but he will find out the hard way if he tries anything.”

“I don’t want you to cause strife with your crewmates.”

“Not crewmates, just Zachariah.”

Dean piped up, “But he said that he had people on his side.” Castiel sighed and blinked upwards at the sky.

“All will be well Dean Winchester. You just need to have faith.”

Dean reached a hand over and placed it on Castiel’s. “I have faith in you, but not in Zachariah.”


	8. Special Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gives in and gives Sam a present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it has been so long since I posted the last chapter. I was in a major writing boost in August, but it dwindled to nothing after I moved. So I hope this smut ficlet helps. 
> 
> This chapter’s warnings: Blowjob

****Title:**** A Pirate Savior ( 8/?)  
****Author:**** ADDButterfly  
****Fandom:**** Supernatural  
****Pairing:**** Castiel/Dean, Sam/Gabriel, others  
****Rating:**** NC-17 eventually  
****Summary:**** Dean Winchesters life is about to be turned upside down, along with his brother's, when they meet a bunch of pirates.  
****Disclaimer:**** I do not own the anything from the show Supernatural, and I don’t make money from this.

****Authors Note:**** This is a historical pirate romance/adventure story. Castiel and Gabriel are both pirates, Dean and Sam are Naval Officers.

****This chapter’s warnings:**** Blowjob  
****Chapter Summary:**** Gabriel gives in and gives Sam a present.

It had been almost 2 weeks since the Winchesters appeared on their ship and in their lives. Gabriel had been having a happy dream about him and Sam when he woke up after he climaxed in his dream. Gabriel sighed, realizing he came on himself while he was sleeping.  
  
He looked over at Sam and it appeared the tall man was sleeping peacfully. Gabriel got a wicked grin on his face. Sam had continued to try to wittle down Gabriel's resolve about getting together carnally, but Gabriel just felt that it was too soon for Sam. But a few days earlier Gabriel decided that he would make a move soon and hope that Sam was still willing.  
  
Gabriel scooted under the covers and leaned over Sam from his side of the bed. Gabriel started teasing the head of Sam's cock with his tongue. After a few moments, Gabriel's mouth surrounded Sam's cock and he slowly started bobbing his head.  
  
Sam shifted his hips, waking up from a pleasant dream. When he blinked open his eyes, he continued to feel the pleasure spiking in his spine. He couldn't control the groan that escaped him. He looked down and saw a mound under the covers. He looked to the side and saw Gabriel had moved. When he realized what was happening, he moaned loudly while grabbing the covers and flinging them off. The sight of Gabriel swallowing his cock made his toes curl. "Oh Gabe, yes." Sam reached down and tangled his fingers in the shorter man's hair, making Gabriel groan around Sam's pulsing cock. "Fuck Gabriel. You are gonna be the death of me."  
  
Gabriel looked up at Sam and went as far down on Sam's cock as he was able and swallowed hard. The keening sound that left Sam was enough to make Gabriel's used cock twitch. Gabriel kept up the deep throating as much as he could until Sam gave Gabe a warning. Gabriel started stroking the base of Sam's cock as he sucked the top half.  
  
After a few moments, Sam groaned loudly as he came in Gabriel's mouth. His muscles still twitching after he was sated.  
  
When Gabriel pulled back he grinned at Sam and climbed over him and kissed him deeply. "Did you like your present?"  
  
"Let me answer that with a kiss." Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel and pulled the man against his body and kissed him, their tongues sliding against each other. When they pulled away from each other they were panting and grinning at each other.  
  
Gabriel caressed Sam's pec and laid his head on the Winchester's chest. "I'm sorry it took me so long to finally do something."  
  
Sam gave a soft smile and ran his fingers through Gabe's hair, "Nothing to be sorry about. Honestly, it was probably a good thing. That was the best orgasm I have ever had."  
  
Gabriel let out a surprised laugh and teasingly pinched Sam's nipple, making the tall man poke him in the side, causing a squeak to leave Gabriel.  
  
They rolled around on the bed poking and pinching each other playfully until they were wore out. They lay panting and laughing breathlessly.  
  
Gabriel couldn't wait to tell Sam what he was feeling, "I think I am falling for you Samuel Winchester."  
  
Sam felt almost misty-eyed at the confession and he nuzzled against Gabriel's temple, "I feel the same."  
  
They ended up falling asleep pressed tightly against one another until the sun rose. 


End file.
